Home automation networks include devices or appliances that are controllable by network gateway control devices and the network controller in the network. The gateway control devices or network controller may have a user interface that allows users to select devices and set control parameters for them. However, the user has to know the location and orientation of the devices to be controlled before interacting with the user interface. With a number of devices in a residence, a user may have difficulty recalling all of the respective locations and orientations of each device for which the user wishes to adjust the control parameter.